The explosive secrete
by lorynlindsey
Summary: What if a secrete comes to explosive conclusions when April's sleek cousins follow her to the sewers where they met the turtles. Also will Cupid have a surprise on who she ...this is technachlly my first so hope you like. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

She was holding on to a secrete so big that it is about to explode. April was so close to going to the door when her cousin, Athena called from the Kitchen, "Mom, April is leaving!" said the brown-haired little girl called.

"And where do you think you are going April O' Neil?" called her blonde haired Aunt.

"Nowhere, Aunt Artemis!" April told her.

"That is the Tenth nowhere just this month," tell her Uncle Willie, reading the newspaper, and continued, "April are you going to see a boy, cause as your uncle, I'm obligated to see if he is good for you!?"

"UM...NO...where did you.. I mean yes...but I'm not...well mabey...,Aghh...stay of my diary you turpis!" she said to her cousins hiding behind the bar counter. Four heads popped out, three boys and a girl with a black hat covering her hair. "Hey, don't blame your cousins their younger than you, besides you shouldn't always blame them.

"Why do you always take their side?" She yelled back in anger seeing the time she realized she was being unreasonable she turned to her Aunt and continued,"I"m sorry I was just upset I'm sorry Chip,Chip,Chip and Dale!"

"Whatever." they said looking over the counter well waiting for their dad to excuse her and let them leave with her so they could follow her, 'the plains about to start' they thought together they ran over grabbed their backpacks and sence it was summer they were allowed out every night. they ran down the fifteen flights of stairs and into the ally holding their fire escape, it was easy considering they were the children of Kid Flash who retired when he went to collage.

"Be home by around midnight!" called the Dad/ Uncle/ex-superhero.

She stopped in front of a sewage tunnel and hopped in they waited twenty minutes afterward...they walked down to where they saw four Turtles Sparing...

"Hey guys." April said while walking over to the turtles they stopped sparing and they immediately stopped and did what they would usually do..the turtle with a orange mask went to get pizza from the kitchen, the one with the red sat on the couch and started to red a comic with the news on, finally the ones with the blue and purple masks walked over to April and started talking about what was going on the surface and the one with the purple trying to hit on her.

Master Splinter walked in and stared at his sons as if they had forgotten something, "What's wrong Master Splinter?" asked Leo well they walked over to their father.

"Well aren't you going to greet our hiden guest?" he said well looking at his four turtle sons and his new pupil, April. Looking at him curiously they all watched him go into the tunnel where Aprils' cousins were hiding in and then...


	2. Two worlds collide

Chapter 2

* * *

Looking at him curiously they all watched him go into the tunnel where Aprils' cousins were hiding in and then...

The four kids were scarred at first, but then Master Splinter explained, " Welcome, children I'm sorry for my sons actions and they will apologize once we get out there now would you like to come in?" the turtles heard him say and in a short while they saw there sensa walk out with four teenage kids about fourteen, Aprils cousins. Looking at them Raph in anger walked over to the tallest who he presumed was the oldest,Ares, the second oldest , Hermes, notice that the red masked turtle was angey and he, Athena, and James knew that he was someone you didn't want to get into a fight with.

" How did you get here and why?" He said trying to hold back so much tension. Athena could feel the tension growing between her brothers and the turtles.

So grasping all the courage she could she final desided that she should speak up and did, " First of all, Ares we are guest we shouldn't pick fights with almost everyone we see!" she said with such tenderness to her brother, the turtles turned to ah because they never thougt how such caring heart could be related from someone so bitter, " I am so sorry for my brothers carelesness, let me introduse you, as you may geuss the one with a slight anger in Ares, then the one in the one in the yellow hoodie is Hermes, and the one who's still trying to proses the fact that he is hang out with turtles is James. finally is me I'm Athena. To consider your question before we did follow someone but if you think of them I shouldn't have introduced us." April realized that she should have told her friends as soon as they walked in, but she was just to afraid.

"So having little sis control or fights must be so annoying, exspasally when she is such a weeklink." he said well pushing Athena to the floor and not heading his brothers warning. The three boys helped up there sister. Seeing all her brothers getting ready to knock the loud mouth off this turtle. She looked her bros' in the eyes warning them that they should have been at the hall an hour ago. They all turned around and ran away.

Once everyone was over there shock of the children's impeachable speed. They all looked at Raph with great disappointment, " You know what you did was uncalled for that little girl didn't need you to treat her like that I mean that you shouldn't have tapped into her insecurity's, Now come on we better get going up to the surface"

"Hey guys can I come with you tonight there is something you need to see...or know something!" she said while shaking with a nervous tone. They all agreed to do it. Right when they got to they ally they didn't see any thing but trash and a old telephonebouth. The brothers were all confused at first. Then she told them, " I will be right back, you guys will have to be pashint, they might be spctical at first just be claim. There different then most people!"

_Half anhour later_

_April was finally back, "Are you ready to meet them?"_


	3. The hall of justice

Chapter 3

* * *

They all walked into the old broken phone both they heard a woman's voice introducing them as well as giving them little I.D. Number as well. There were a handful of kids looking as if they were getting ready to go somewhere. The four kids they had seen in the sewers were there with yellow and red suites with red goggles, the girl, Athena had worn a skirt with leggings and some snickers with wings and all the boys were wearing almost the same thing and instead of skirts they wore speed'o's.

"Hey that's the girl I saw in the sewers" Raph whispered while grabbing Mikey shell and yanking his brother back into him. "Bro, there was no girl in the sewers only a girl's voice!" He looked at April wondering if she knew who she was .

April heart sank as she saw her ex walking over she quickly grabbed Leo's hand knowing the he was going to get hurt she couldn't stand it although he didn't tell her that he loved her nor she to him they felt one another's love for each other. She immediately saw that her cousin,Athena,looked at her and quickly vanished and reappeared behind Nightwing's action instantly alerted him,"Conner, get your son under control," he said well walking over to the guests April had brought, "Hello, I'm Nightwing The Leader of The Justice League and welcome Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael..."

"Whoo how do you know are names?" Mikey asked with widening eyes,"Are you like a witch or were you spying on us?" he asked

Nightwing laughed with a big boom coming from his diaphragm while widening his arms then putting them across his stomach

"No it's nothing like that it's less complicated than that you see April's cousins have special powers and the youngest is a telepathy, in other words she can read minds and informs me of most things that happened or is happening or what will happen and she informed of this as soon as she felt that everyone was ready she told me your names and who to address first that is why I greeted Leo first and you last. And the fact that Leo and Raph were the only ones that spotted her while in telepathic mood and that could either mean you are hiding something or your anger is uncontrollable."

The two teens looked at each other with a blush seeking up to their faces. April went to the night were Leo had kissed her:

_the night was cold and crisp and Leo was trying not to sob at the thought of his loose to Shredder, because he almost lost his brothers he tried really hard not to cry about the pain in front of finally stopped at the porch to her families apartment they were gone on a summer cruse and wouldn't be home until next week _

_April finally broke the ice and kissed him on the lips and Then Leo pulled away from her and said, " We Cannot do this Don loves you and I should not do this to him!" She looked at him with her dazzling green eyes _

_"Don't you deserve someone to love?"she questioned him " While... mm... Yhay...I geuss so" he said nervously "then kiss me!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed one of her hands and pinned it up on The wall then lift her up by the hips and kept kissing her_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Presto had ordered, " Everyone be quite they're talking about C.A. Cupid." The four brothers looked at Nightwing with the sense of curiosity " C.A. Cupid is a person who's been around for ages but when this rascals were born it was only two years after that they stopped but four years ago it started again and in this five years they have been hitting New York and it starts at the beginning of February and stopping the time the clock strikes midnight on Valentines day..." And with that being said April grabbed Athena into the souvenir room.

"Athena, I need your advice," She said while closing and locking the door behind her and her cousin interrupted her, " Your confused with your emotions and you don't know who you love more Don or Leo and I'm sorry I can't help you, but if you want I know where cupids hiding spot if want her to help." Athena gave her an address to follow.

She unlocked the door and said, " Hey guys I'm going out to play some music with my band, Bye." and with that she was instantly gone. The Turtles sat up in alert and looked around the room as if they sensed a presence that wasn't supposed to be there, "Were not alone!" said Don looking at April

"While duh there's all of us too!" said Ares,"Hey aren't you the smart one," He said Laughing his heart out. Everyone followed in agreement to what the boy had to say. This made Raph with furry,"What is your problem, We may not be as good as you but at least we show civilization and not act like barbarians." He said as the boy looked up in fear

"I completely get were you are coming form after all you were kind to them they should be kind to you." said the familiar sounding voice. They all looked around and saw a girl with Pink Skinny jeans and one pink glove the other was red as while as a red shirt and a white jacket and she hand sneakers one red and one Pink with a pure white cap on each shoe she also had long brown with a small bun n top with pink and red highlights and with a white mask like the four brothers...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The lights went out and everyone was confused all they could see was the glow of the girls jacket shoes and arrows. The kids tried to turn on flashlights and phones nothing worked. The heroes all nervously got ready for a battle. James and Presto went to get lights back on.

"Haaaa," she laughed, " Do you really think you can define love, once I'm done here I can leave." April backed into the Turtles, her cousins or what was left and Super-boy. The lights came on and April felt something hit her in her but and felt dissy and fell to the ground.

Cupid was on one of the metal out lifts and found herself spooked when lights came back on and missed the turtle with the blue mask and hit the one with red. she took out another arrow and took a deep breath then, " Look up there!" and she hit super boy instead of Leonard Athena then turned around and saw her brother and Presto getting ready to nab her, ' _Maybe I can reason with them' _ James reached for her but missed she was able to jump off the bars she was sitting on then landing on the ground. When she got up every one was surrounding her her three victims still laying on the floor. The boys staring at her cousin and her cousin staring at them both, ' _oh no this is going to be trouble,'_ the kids getting closer, '_sorry cous.,'_ she thought as she grabbed two heart shape smoke bombs and throw them to the floor and left to the rooftop.

"Athena guess what happened? " asked James " Let me think, hmm " she started to giggle at her brother's excitement even though he didn't need to ask she gave into her brother and homered him," Alright, I give in who?"

"Cupid the Cupid!" he sang joyously with the others laughing his expression changed into anger ," Why are you guys laughing you saw her too? And you know she is real!"

"Dude, we know and she knew to when she walked in this room, she a Telepathy remember! She was just humoring you, boneforbrain!" said Ares trying not to wet his pants form laughing so hard. " Why do you feel the need to do that to me sis?" asked James as he started to pick up the three arrows with anger.

"Because, It's a fun way to get back at you for eating all the popsicals." she grinned and took the arrows to the computer an see who she hit. She watched from the time she left as herself to the time she came back as Cupid.

"Wow, it seems as if C.A.C hit all three of them! "

"So should we move them?" asked the blue masked turtle getting ready to pick up the sleeping beauty.

"No," night wings voice boom from behind Leonardo," If we move them then love itself would turn into hatered." his voice still loud but sounding more caring for the three teens. "Now, Ares Hermes James and Athena take these boys with you and explan to your mother and father why you cousin is not coming home to night," he grabbed three needles and gave one to each turtle, " In each of these are a liquid substance the can turn you human, but only for a week, when you get to the house give yourselves it and then tomorrow morning you will be human and the boys will help you with clothes." with that said the seven teens were off.

It was quiet until mike realized that the four kids in front all had skateboards."No way do you all ride?"

"Yay, you guys too?" replied James, happy that some one finally broke the silence which he dreded.

"Heck Yay, you guys know of any major grind spots?" glimed Mikey. The four teens turned around and smiled happy that they had some one who knew his skate and turned back around and ran the ninjas chassed after them. Once they stopped at a corner ,they last saw Athena yelling at them to hurry up,they tried to catch there breath when they heard kids laughing,screaming,and cheering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authers Note**

* * *

**Ok, sorry guys that i haven't written in a while I just got caught up in school. so I need some help. hahaha if you think I'm talking mentaly I already know that I'm insane well my sane is your insane. get it woorrdd play. No i need some help with new ideas for this chapter so if you could help me that would be amazing thax!**


End file.
